Current pressure independent control valves used in HVAC systems are installed in high flow applications and operate to maintain a constant pressure differential across a piping system despite fluctuations in the pressure of the fluid supply. These valves use typical valve discs and valve seats, and the valve disk position is altered by fluid pressure of fluid flowing through the valve and acting on a membrane fixed to a valve stem. The rapid fluid flow, which may contain debris, deteriorates the membrane, and the erosion of the membrane and collection of debris may affect operation of the valve.